At present, available “data space” via the internet universally suffers from the following problems:                web-based “disk space” accounts (e.g. e-mail, photos or music) provide users with a kind of storage, where the capacity of an account limits the amount of storage available;        if an account is compromised, the intruder can access all the files/data that are contained in that account;        should a user lose his/her credentials to an account or if the data held in that account is corrupted/lost by the host then that data may be lost to the user; and        latency may be impacted, if the route to the account is poor for whatever reason.        
Currently, there are no known solutions to these problems even though some existing internet-based storage solutions create virtual file system on top of the user's email account. They, for instance, enable the user to save and retrieve files stored on the email account directly from inside Windows® Explorer® but are unable to fully address the issues mentioned above.
On the other hand, a redundant array of inexpensive disks (RAID) technology is a solution that incorporates multiple disks to create a virtual disk with a large storage capacity. However, RAID only works for real disks. Certain existing services enable one to split a document into chunks, sent them by email to a particular email account, and then recombine the chunks from received emails, but none of them aggregates storage from multiple Internet storage services into a block storage device.